Unusual experience
by anime27
Summary: Omega shenron sends all saiyans on earth back to the past to save his life. What will happen when they meet their past self's! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AWESOME STORY I PROMISE! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**

**What if when kid goku is about to throw the spirit bomb at omega shenron, omega shenron uses the last of his powers and opens a portal to the past to escape from it, taking all of the saiyans (goku, vegeta, gohan, trunks, goten, pan and bulla) with him? And to defeat them he then brings back the two strongest saiyans on the saiyan planet back to life? What happens when vegeta identifies them as his and goku's parents?**

**MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!**

"Do you have any last words before I finish you of" goku asked a smirking shenron. "Yeah, have fun" he said with a smirk leaving everyone dumbfounded. Did omega shenron not fear his death, what was going on? then all of a sudden a huge portal opened sucking in all of the saiyans on the earth into it. All you could hear were chi chi and bulma's screams as their precious "babies" were taken from them, followed by the concerned voices of the rest of the z-gang.

"Uhhhhhh…. Where are we? And why does my head hurt so much?" goku whined as he slowly opened his eyes. "I have no idea, I was hoping you would dad" gohan said confused. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" their confusion was then interrupted by the loud scream. "Wha..What's wrong bulla?" trunks and goten asked their sister/crush hurriedly. "my..my.. MY NAIL BROKE!" she said while crying. The others sweat dropped. "Honestly bulla I was actually worried for a second ya know!" pan said angrily. "Quiet you imbeciles!" "Huh.. what's up vegeta?" goku asked innocently. "Look down there and you'll find out exactly where we are kakkarot" vegeta said obviously not pleased. When everyone looked down, they saw a teen gohan standing over a defeated cell, while behind him everyone was cheering for what seemed to be for gohan. "OH MY GOD THIS BAD!" gohan said sweating. "Wait a minute, what's going on daddy?" pan asked tugging on her father's gi. "We've travelled back to time where gohan finally defeated cell." Goku said now serious. "Wow If I didn't know any better I'd say gohan was kinda cute in his teens. I can tell why a girl like viddel fell for him." An amazed bulla said from behind. To this comment gohan blushed slightly, while both pan and trunks made disgusted faces and goten seemed pretty hurt. This did not go unnoticed by bulla as she quickly said "Oh but your way cuter than him goten" to which goten's whole face turned red, pan and trunks burst out laughing, goku and gohan chuckled, vegeta grunted and scowled at the both of them and bulla started blushing as well when she realized what she had just said.

"Hey who are you?" suddenly a voice asked them. They all suddenly stiffened and turned around to see piccolo and the rest of the z-gang behind them in their fighting positions. The vegeta from the past was getting ready to blast them when all of a sudden gohan (past) spoke up in a shocked voice "dad.. is ….is that you?" he asked . This shocked everyone from the past as well, as they turned to face goku expectantly. Goku turned serious and answered in a matter-of-fact-voice "Yes".

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone I don't like how every saiyan half-breed in the series has some powers and bulla doesn't. So to spice thing up a bit I gave her basic powers like healing, super-human strength and speed and flight!**

"Wait that's impossible! I just saw goku die!" Krillin said while freaking out at the amount of power all the people in front of him had. "Well of course you idiot he did die, we're from the future human" "HOLY COW! VEGETA!" yamcha screamed as he looked back and forth between the future and past vegeta's. "Then what are you doing here if you're from the future?" piccolo asked them. Then gohan began "Well you see it's like th…." He was however cut off by a loud growl from goku's stomach. "Hehe sorry about that guys, but do you think that maybe we can talk after we get something to eat?" goku said with the infamous son grin on his face. "Well that's goku without a doubt" krillin said a huge sweat drop visible on his head.

"Sure why not?" piccolo said sighing. "Yaaaayyyy! I'm starving! Okay then let's all head to my house!" goku said happily as he instant transmissioned everyone to his home.

Once there they explained everything to their past selves, while chi chi and bulma prepared dinner for them. "Wow this shenron guy sounds pretty strong." Said krillin. "I still can't believe that we overused the dragon balls this much" tien said. "Well of course, you humans find something to rely on and you never let it go! That's what makes your race so weak!" vegeta (future) said. "I see something's never change, vegeta's arrogance for once." Bulma said walking into the room. "Neither does your stupidity woman." Said vegeta (f) with a smirk on his face. "What was that" bulma said getting angry, while baby trunks in her arms giggled. "Oh come on you guys can like NOT fight for at least one day?" Trunks (f) said. "Oh whatever. Oh wait a minute I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Bulma said eyeing trunks carefully. "That's because he's your son woman" vegeta (f) said rolling his eyes. To this everyone in the room was shocked including vegeta (p). "KYYAAAAAAAAAA! My son is HOT!" bulma squealed. To this goten burst out laughing. "Hey wait a minute where are the two hot…. Umm I mean girls that were with you." Yamcha said. "Oh I told them to go and take a bath" chi chi said coming out of the kitchen. "Hey has anybody seen master roshi anywhere?" krillin asked everyone. Then as if on cue a scream was heard from the bathroom and them someone running. "DADDDDYYYYYYYY!" bulla said as she came in almost breaking the door. She was wet and only had an aqua towel around her. At this sight goten, yamcha and krillin fell on their head's with massive nosebleeds while the rest of the guys blushed furiously. "Hey where'd you go my aqua-haired beauty?" master roshi said as he entered the room with a nosebleed. At this, bulla in return screamed yet again and ran behind vegeta (f).

Everyone was shocked at this act of hers but everyone from the future remained calm. "Hey quit hiding behind vegeta and come play with me here!" master roshi said. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING TO MY PRINCESS YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN?" vegeta (f) said angrily. "Wait what" everyone asked in unison. "Oh that's right you guys don't know do you? She's bulla, vegeta and bulma's daughter" goku said grinning. "DAUGHTER?" everyone yelled once again and this time vegeta (p) had seemed to taken part as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was still in shock at the revealance of the aqua-head's identity. They were still in shock when they heard another scream and a punching noise and in a few seconds master roshi came flying inside with clear signs of a good beating-up. "Ha! That'll teach you to spy on us again! You perverted old man!" a raven- haired beauty said from behind. She too was wet and only wearing a grey towel. This again gave everyone major nosebleeds. "Hey you look a little bit like chi chi!" bulma said shock still on her face. "Oh yeah well I get that a lot" pan said blushing. "Oh god please don't tell me you're my daughter" chi chi said shocked as well. "Well actually no, she's not" gohan (f) said blushing as well. "And who are you?" gohan (p) asked his older self curiously. "Oh that's gohan from the future" goku said enjoyingly. "WHAT?" everyone screamed again. "Oh my god! I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A HANDSOME PERSON IN MY WHOLE LIFE, and he's my son!" chi chi exclaimed happily.

"Wait a minute that still doesn't explain who you are" master roshi said pointing at the gorgeous raven-haired girl. Pan growled at him. "Oh she's gohan's daughter" goku said with a huge grin on his face. "WHAT?" that got everyone's attention. "Now pan what have I told you about beating up your friends?" gohan asked in a stern voice. "But daddy he was spying on us!" "Yes but that still doesn't give you a good enough reason, you could've just done what bulla did" "bulla only did that because she can't fight" pan mumbled loud enough for him to him. "Well that's certainly true, the girl's an even better fighter than my lazy son here!" vegeta (f) said a little amused, earning glares from both his children. "See daddy, I prove my point!" pan said happily. "No it doesn't young lady" gohan said just as serious. "But daddy! Goten, trunks help please" pan looked at them expectantly. "No chance panny" Trunks said smirking. "Yeah its payback time for all of the pranks you and bulla played on us" goten added. "Hey it's not our fault that you both aren't sharp like gohan to notice that something's wrong when two really mean people start acting nice" bulla said, vegeta-like smirk on her face. "By the way who are you anyway?" bulma asked pointing at goten. "Oh he's my son bulma" goku said now sitting beside an amused vegeta. "WHAT?" chi chi yelled loudly making every saiyan in the room cover their ears.

"Yeah mom I guess he's going to born soon this year" gohan (f) said smiling. At that comment chi chi looked down at her stomach and then fainted and in an instant gohan (p) and pan were by her side.

"Um... Hey bulla do you two think that maybe you two can wear your clothes now?" goten asked nervously. "Yeah you two pan" trunks joined in. "Hey goten, trunks, do you two maybe like pan and bulla?" goku asked grinning widely. "What?, no way dad! I'm just worried that my niece will catch a cold or something" gohan said blushing furiously. "Yeah and I just don't like my little sister getting all these dirty looks" trunks added also blushing furiously. "Oh for goodness sake just go get dressed and after you're done, bulla you go help your mother and pan you come outside to spar with me and kakkarot" "O...okay vegeta" pan said wile she and bulla both went with chi chi to get dressed. The others went outside to join vegeta and goku. Before leaving vegeta looked at trunks and goten and smirked then left. "Hey goten you don't think they know about our crushes on bra and pan do you?...goten?" he looked over to goten who was obviously day dreaming. "Uhhhhhh... will you please stop thinking about my sister for a sec!" "Hey! You think about pan ALL the time" goten said whining. I don't even know what you see in my niece!" "And I don't know what you see in my spoiled little sister!" trunks countered. They remained silent for a moment when trunks sighed and got up "Let's go outside before dad gets mad." "Yeah okay" goten agreed. _I really need to get the courage to confess one day to her. _Thought both of the boys as they headed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

While the z-gang was outside busy sparring, chi chi and bulma were upstairs helping bulla and pan dress up. "OMG! I so totally love this shirt!" bulla exclaimed happily. "uhh….. Couldn't you bring some clothes that would be easy to fight in bulma?" pan asked staring disgustedly at the clothes in front of her. "Oh come on pan, besides when trunks sees you wearing this he'll fall head over heels for ya girl!" bulla said dreaming about it. "Wait, what does trunks have to do with this?" chi chi asked curiously. "Pan here has a HUGE crush on trunks!" bulla said happily. "Really?" bulma and chi chi said a bit shocked. "Hey! I'm not the only one! Bulla here has had a crush on goten since she first met him!" pan said pointing a finger a bulla. Bulla glared at pan and was about to say something when bulma said in a barely audible voice "trunks and pan?" "Goten and bulla" chi chi added. They remained silent after that, and then suddenly both of them grinned widely and squealed "GRANDCHILDREN!" happily. All of the saiyans in the area covered their ears; even the humans had heard them.

"Hey what's taking them so long?" goten asked tired from the spar with gohan (f). "What can't handle seeing bulla for such a LONG time brother dear?" gohan (f) said sarcastically making goten blush madly. "OOOOH! I knew it goten likes bulla, goten likes bulla!" goku sang happily. "What?" came a voice from behind. All of the warriors looked behind to see bulla and their jaws dropped wide open. She was wearing a blue belly shirt with a sleeveless white jacket on and a frilly skirt and had her in a low pony; she had ankle length boots on. "Uhhh! Can this get any more embarrassing?" came another voice from behind. "Oh come on girl you look hot!" bulla said. "HOLY CRAP! PAN?" goten exclaimed in shock. Pan came out of the shadows and she was wearing a grey high-neck, sleeveless belly shirt along with tight shorts. Her orange bandana was tied around her neck bandit-style and was wearing knee-length black boots and she had her hair up in a high pony. At this sight everyone's jaw literally hit the ground even vegeta and piccolo were blushing slightly. "What's wrong trunks you seem a little too socked" bulla said between chuckles. _Damn pan looks hot, _trunks thought. In reality he was the most shocked one since he was the only one who had a nose bleed. But he quickly regained his cool and calm figure before anyone noticed. "Yeah I'm shocked to see that MY panny was in fact a girl." He said slyly. Causing pan to burst with anger. "You wanna try saying that at my face boxer boy?" pan said with clenched teeth. Suddenly both of them disappeared and reappeared. It looked like they were fighting because both of them were violently throwing punches and kicks at each other at lightning speed. "Oh great here they go again" bulla and goten said sighing. "Wait a minute pan could get seriously hurt like that." Bulma said concerned. "Don't worry mom they're not really fighting its their way of playing with each other, besides trunks doesn't have what it takes to hurt pan, and even if he did gohan would murder him." Bulla said causing gohan to blush and goku and goten to stare at him grinning. "Besides woman, pan is very much capable of beating trunks." Vegeta (f) said. "Wait your taking pans side instead of your own sons?"Krillin asked surprised. "Humph! It's not like the brat ever trains so yes I am taking pans side." "I'm getting bored daddy will you tell goten to take me shopping" bulla said hugging vegeta (f) from behind. This caused everyone in the past to gasp out loudly, vegeta (p) growled a bit. Goku turned to all of them "What, what's wrong you guys?" he asked. "Ummm the fact that vegeta is letting a GIRL hug him that's what." Yamcha said shocked. "Oh this is nothing you should have seen what he did for mom on Valentines Day!" trunks said taking a breather from his "play" with pan. "Yeah it was SOOOOOO romantic" bulla said letting out a happy sigh. "What, what he do?" asked a blushing bulma. Bulla began "well he…" "You tell her and I swear I won't take you shopping for a month!" vegeta cut her off with threat causing bulla to instantly shut up. "Oh come on!" chi chi wined eager to hear the story. "Yeah come on I really want to hear it to vegeta!" pan said happily. While everyone was busy encouraging vegeta, a portal opened up in the sky and down came omega shenron. Pan was the first to notice and jumped up "OMEGA SHENRON!" she growled out. Every one soon also noticed him and got into their fighting stances. "Hahahahahah!" he laughed. "Having fun are we goku" he said "I brought a little gift for you" he said as another portal opened and four people came out of it. Both the vegeta's gasped at the sight as they immediately recognized who they were. "Father….."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Father….." vegeta (p) said fully gaping at the men standing in-front of him. "Hey that guy looks a lot like dad!" gohan (p) said pointing at one of them. "All right now these are the people I want you to take out, now go!" omega shenron roared and disappeared once again. "These puny little insects? Hah! This shouldn't take more than a minute your majesty" the bald one said. "Who are you?" gohan (f) asked. "None of your business brat!" the long-haired one said loudly as both he and the bald one charged at the z-gang. "Raditz, Nappa stand down at once!" vegeta (f) roared furiously. "Prince Vegeta?" Nappa said as he stopped mid-way. "Wait what's going on here, vegeta do you know them?" goku asked as he floated up to vegeta. "Who are you boy and prince vegeta what are you doing here?" the goku looking one asked them. "Kakkarot this is your father, Bardock." Vegeta (p) said as he as well floated up next to them. "Wait a minute what's going on?" King Vegeta asked confusion apparent on his voice. Both the vegeta's sighed and said in unison "You might want to come inside father, this is going to take a long time."

Both the vegeta's explained everything to the saiyans as they listened carefully after they were finish explaining, King vegeta was the first one to speak up "Wait a minute, your telling me that you let a third-class warrior surpass you, and Bardock's brat at that?" he asked furiously. Both the vegeta's growled at him. "You're pathetic! I'm disgusted to even call you my son!" he continued insulting them until they heard a loud boom. They all turned to look at the now destroyed closet door and inside saw an angry bulla, and trunks, pan, goten and gohan (p) trying to calm her down. "Hey who the hell are you and how dare you eavesdrop on our conversation brats?" Nappa asked madly. "Who am I… who am I?" bulla mumbled slightly under her breath. "Uh-oh this is bad." Trunks, goten and pan said at the same time. "Cover your ears now!" vegeta (f) whispered to vegeta (p) who did as he was told slightly surprised at the flaring ki of his future daughter. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" bulla finally exploded, scaring everyone in the room. She went up and instantly slapped king vegeta on the face surprising everyone even more. She then held him by his shirt and loudly said "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SCREAM AT HIM LIKE THAT? YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONE! YOU'RE THE HEARTLESS FATHER WHO SOLD HIS OWN SON OF TO AN ALIEN FREAK!" she finished now panting. Everyone was shocked. Nappa being the first one to recover fumed loudly "How dare you brat? You're going to pay for insulting our king!" he said loudly charging at her in full speed. Then suddenly bulla screamed slightly and her ki shot up fast even making Nappa stop dead in his tracks! Even trunks was surprised at his sister's sudden outburst. Bulla gathered her energy in her hand and aimed it napped when suddenly Vegeta (f) spoke "Child calm down I'm all right" he said calmly. Bulla suddenly froze and her power – level fell drastically "ok" she said cheerfully making everyone sweat-drop. "Care to explain what you brats were doing here?" he then asked suddenly." "Yeah how dare you spy on us?" raditz asked pissed of. "What I'm interested to hear is that how a lowly inferior human like her even touch me?" King Vegeta asked anger visible on his face. Bulla then began "I….. I…. wanna go shopping!" she screamed loudly making everyone in the room sweat-drop. "Bulla can't you be serious for like more than a minute? I swear you're just like grandpa!" Pan said, goten nodding in agreement. "What….." bulla said pouting. "Pretty please" she said turning to vegeta's direction making with puppy-dog eyes. "Fine" he grunted surrendering. "Oh come on your too lenient on her Father!" "FATHER?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

The saiyans were staring at trunks like he was some kind of monster. Vegeta (f)was looking at trunks but when he saw the looks on the saiyans faces he sighed deeply and said

"Ok I can tell by the pathetic looks on your face that you have absolutely no clue about what's going on here so I suggest that we have an introduction session before we start talking any further" all the saiyans just nodded.

After a while all the men wre gathered up in the living room.

"Hey were are all of the girls?" Yamcha asked

"Out shopping" Vegeta (f) said annoyingly "of fine then let's get started" he added annoyingly.

First of all trunks stepped up to them. "Everyone this is trunks, vegeta's son" goku said for them.

All of them just stared at trunks a bit more and then after 5 minutes radditz and nappa burst out laughing. "we always thought that the prince's son would be a strong warrior not a lavender-haired girl!" they said between laughter. A vain popped up on trunks' head and he started to power up, and in seconds he transformed into a super-saiyan. Everyone was so surprised by this that they completely shut up. Bardock and king vegeta stared wide-eyed at him.

"h…..how is this p..possible….?" bardock asked gaping at him.

"all of the saiyans in this room are all super-saiyans, except you ofcourse" Vegeta (f) said with a smug look on his face.

"what do you mean all of the saiyans?" king vegeta asked "we ARE the only saiyans in this room" he said motioning to his "gang" and goku and both the vegetas'

"Well actually you're not" goku said scratching the back of his head.

"and just what do you mean by that brother?" radditz asked, confusion apparent on his face.

Just then goten entered the room eating a sand-which. Everyone just stared at him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He finished his sand-which in one bite then grinned and asked

"wow who died?" referring to the tense atmosphere. Vegeta (p) sighed and said "you boy".

"Huh I died?" goten said scratching his head while furrowing his eyebrows confusingly. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

"Honestly goten" gohan (f)said face-palming him-self. Goku just laughed.

"who are you brat?" nappa asked a bit annoyed "we're having a very serious discussion between saiyans only so I suggest you leave before I force you to human"

"Hey! I'm part saiyan too ya know!" goten said angrily.

"what!" all the past saiyans asked in shock.

"well he's my son actually" goku said grinning. Everyone's jaw hit the floor. "Oh and this is gohan my eldest son" he added.

"hi" was all gohan said . Bardock was the first one to recover from the shock and stood up and went up to goten and both the gohans and patted them on the head "it's nice to meet you" he said smiling.

Goten and both the gohans just blushed a little and nodded.

Just then the door flew open and stood there was a girl with a hood covering her head she looked at everyone and then to trunks and goten. They both looked at her then to eachother and back to her, sighed and then nodded. The girl lifted her head up a little and ran to them

"Hey who the hell are yo…" King vegeta was cut off as the girls ran and in seconds she was behind goten and trunks. They came a bit closer to each other completely covering the girl.

Just then the door flew open again and this time it was an angry bulla. She looked around as if looking for something she then narrowed her eyes at goten and trunks whom had a cool look on their faces. "Something wrong B-chan" goten asked smiling

"Don't give me that crap! WHERE IS SHE?" bulla asked angrily.

"where's who B-chan?" goten asked still smiling. Gohan, goku and vegeta (f) were grinning knowing perfectly what was going on. Bulla just sighed angrily and left but not before casting an angry glare at them.

Goten and trunks sighed "she's gone you can come out now" trunks said. Just as he did the table moved a little and the hooded girl came out and huffed "never let bulla drag you to shop when their having a sale" she removed her hood and her long raven hair fell perfectly leaving all the past saiyans gaping at her beauty. Nappa was the first one to recover and grinned mischievously and went over to her and put an arm around her waist and said "why hello there, My name's nappa what about yours?" he said. Pan just smiley and answered "Pan" and stretched her hand out. Trunks and goten winced as they knew what pan was up to. As soon as nappa grabbed her hand she smirked wickedly and crushed it with full force making nappa cry out in pain. She then flipped him over and he landed on his face. She was still holding on to his arm. "That must have been the lamest pick up line I have EVER heard, even goten can do better" she said. "hey! What's that supposed to mean?" goten asked. Trunks just laughed at him.

"tch…. Bitch" nappa said. "What was that" pan growled angrily. "Pan, I'm warning you" gohan (f) said firmly "but da.." "No Buts! Now let him go!" he said. Pan just growled at him one more time and let him go. Just then goku started laughing hysterically. Pan glared at him and said "care to share?". "Oh it's just that pan is one of the strongest fighters I know, yet she still can't say 'no' to gohan" he said between chuckles. Pan narrowed her eyes at him and then grinned evilly. She then put on a horrified face and screamed "Grandpa! A needle!" this made goku jump up so high he broke through the ceiling. He then went and hid behind vegeta (f) "where….where ….where's the needle?" he asked cautiously. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed but then after a moment they all started laughing like crazy. "Goku… the world's strongest man is scared of a…of a…. NEEDLE!" they all shouted together both the gohan's and goten smacked their foreheads in embarrassment. Just then there was a loud boom and the door opened once again, and standing there was…


End file.
